compediafandomcom-20200214-history
InterGalactic Banking Clan
The InterGalactic Banking Clan is a new faction with an old name. The IGBC is a services faction providing financial services to people throughout the Galaxy. In partnership with the Krath Dynasty, the IGBC is the only bank that backs Nova Crystals as a form of currency. In the Beginning The beginnings of the first InterGalactic Banking Clan (IGBC) coincide with the development of Muun society. To truly understand the history of the IGBC, one must also study the history of the Muun. Life for the Muun has revolved around finance and mathematics for millenia, so much so that it is said that binary (1s and 0s) has found its way into everyday talk. Eventually, many banking families got together on Muunilinst to create what would become the most influential bank in the galaxy. Their base of operations was in the city of Harnaidan on Muunilinst giving themselves the name The Banking Clan, usually referred to as The Clan. In time, Muunilinst joined Galactic society. From this time on, they were known as the InterGalactic Banking Clan. This change in name coincided with their owning and backing many colonies, space stations, ships and other property across the known galaxy. It was a time of stability for The Clan. As backers for the Galactic Credit, the Clan ensured that there was little fluxuation in value making it the most widely used form of money, if not in the galaxy as a whole, at least in the core worlds. The Separatists Eventually, the InterGalactic Banking Clan joined up with the Trade Federation and other separatists. With the coming together of so many groups from various backgrounds, a coalition government was formed. Under this new group, the IGBC found itself the central bank for the separatists. As fickle as the winds of opportunity can be, this ended up being a bad decision for The Clan. Initially, The Clan enjoyed success under this new regime. Eventually, its leaders allowed the IGBC to mothball into bankruptcy. The once towering giant had been brought to its knees. Rebirth Upon searching the records many years later, the name and its workings were uncovered. Deciding that the history and name can work for them, the IGBC was returned to the galaxies attention. Although starting small, it had grand plans. However, before things got really settled in and working, a schism in the ranks almost left the banking clan returning to obscurity. However, it recovered, just. Aiming to take a unique angle on the banking idea, the IGBC hopes to accumulate customers that would previously not think to entrust their credits to a bank. Although incorporating some more traditional ideas, the IGBC holds a monopoly on the first serious contender to the ubiquitous credit for payments of various entities around the galaxy. In a relationship with The Krath Dynasty, the IGBC will be the portal for the public to gain access to these green currency units. There are also several plans within the bank's board that will hopefully raise it above the other banks around the galaxy. Category:Factions